This invention is in the field of building construction and particularly wooden structures resembling log buildings.
It has been proposed heretofore to construct simulated log buildings by employing half logs, that is, generally cylindrical wooden members slit longitudinally into semi cylindrical bodies and to arrange them with their flat sides coplanar and their cylindrical surfaces directed outwardly to simulate log buildings. Examples of such proposals are the U.S. patents to Adams Nos. 1,915,711, Jonsrud 2,498,551, and Dombrowski 2,619,686. The prior proposals recognized the difficulty of effecting a proper seal between adjacent half logs and proposed various ways of doing so. In Adams, the edges of the logs were rabbeted with filler strips extending into those rabbets but he found it necessary to provide additional weather seals, such as water resistant material or metal flashing. Jonsrud likewise provided the rabbets but discloses springs to press the filler strips against the forward edges of the rabbets in an effort to effect a proper seal. Dombrowski discloses the formation of grooves along the adjacent edges of the half logs with filler strips comprising flat members wedged into those grooves. The foregoing proposals all involved additional materials or expensive manufacturing operations and/or precise dimension controls to effect the necessary seals.